The instant invention relates generally to shutters and more specifically it relates to a mortised removable storm shutter.
Numerous shutters have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cover windows and doors in homes and buildings to increase privacy and add a degree of isolation from: violent storms, extreme heat and cold, burglars, intruders, etcetera. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,470 to Kurz; 3,853,169 to Music et al.; 5,042,552 to Prevatt; 5,138,745 to Rentschler and 5,253,694 to Bernardo all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.